It's Bastu-Baby!
It's Bastu-Baby! is the tenth and eleventh episode of The Bastulins. It is notable for being the only two-part episode of any Opera TV series during Phase 1. Synopsis Part 1: '''Evan and Mona face their greatest challenge as Bastulins: Helping their baby to do a Blastulin. '''Part 2: '''Bastu-Baby has gone berserk, and is on the rampage in Jackal City! Can Evan and Mona calm him down? Plot '''Part 1 The episode begins on Bastulinia with Evan and Mona rushing to the Bastulin Captain's hut in a downpour, while Mona carries a mysteriously bundled-up object. They enter the hut and shut the makeshift door behind them, after which the torches in the room ignite. The Bastulin Captain speaks: "Evan and Mona Bastulin! Do you know why you have been summoned?" Evan responds, "Well, it has been six months, has it not?", to which Bastulin Captain replies "Indeed. Mona, present him to me, so we may begin the ceremony." Mona rotates the bundle she is carrying to reveal a swaddled infant. Bastulin Captain briefly goes into a different room to collect a Blastule crystal, which allows Evan and Mona time to discuss their baby's future. Bastulin Captain returns with the crystal, and Mona sets the swaddled baby on the floor of the hut. Bastulin Captain, in a deep voice, calls for the two parents to officially name their child, after which they reveal their choice: Bastu-Baby. Bastulin Captain continues, "By the Bastulin powers vested within me, I hereby give this infant, Bastu-Baby, his Bastulin powers!" before firing a Blastulin through the Blastule crystal and onto the baby. A bright flash is formed from the blast, and when it clears, the rain has stopped. Despite the intense display, Bastu-Baby does not appear to have sustained any physical changes. When Evan asks about this, Bastulin Captain replies "Remove the blanket from him." Evan does so, and Bastu-Baby jumps out of his father's arms and starts dancing. Shocked by how suddenly this has happened, Evan and Mona can do nothing else but join their son in dancing. After a brief dancing sequence, Bastulin Captain takes the time to inform the parents that the child will have to train in order to use his first Blastulin. The next day, Evan, Mona, and Bastu-Baby visit the Bastulinian training grounds so that Bastu-Baby can begin his training. The family approaches a target, and Mona sets Bastu-Baby down so he can try to burn the target with a Fire Blastulin. Bastu-Baby turns to face the target, and does the traditional Blastulin hand-gesture, yet no fire appears in his hands, confusing the baby. In spite of this failure, Evan and Mona encourage their son to try different kinds of Blastulin. A montage occurs, with Bastu-Baby attempting several other types of Blastulin and failing each time. Just as Bastu-Baby is about to give up, Mona gives an inspirational speech about how she found herself in a similar situation to Bastu-Baby, and advises him to try a Blue Fire Blastulin, the first kind of Blastulin she mastered. Inspired by his mother's words, Bastu-Baby turns to face the target once more. He does the Blastulin hand-gesture slowly, and blue flames do indeed begin to appear, but abruptly disappear before he can extend his arms to fire at the target. Upset by his failure, Bastu-Baby turns to face his mother. When Mona notes that Bastu-Baby did the gesture too slowly, Bastu-Baby rants in baby-language about being "So near, yet so far", before letting loose with a long scream. As he screams, a red aura surrounds him as he rises into the air and begins to transform into a gargantuan red creature: Bastu-Monster-Baby. Once fully transformed, the monster lets loose a roar, knocking over all of the targets in the training area. Evan identifies this roar as a Sonic Blastulin, and congratulates his behemoth son for doing it, but this does not quell the monster's rage. With humongous stomps, the beast walks off of Bastulinia Bay, and right into the sea. As Evan and Mona watch in horror, a "To Be Continued" text appears on the screen. Part 2 Part 2 of the episode begins with brief narration from Evan to explain the current situation. After the shot from Part 1 of Bastu-Monster-Baby walking into the sea, there is a cut to reveal that Evan and Mona have actually been speaking to Bastulin Captain. When Mona asks about why this has happened, Bastulin Captain reveals that the transformation is supposed to happen when a Bastulin baby becomes upset, but that it is never seen due to the babies generally having calm personalities. When Evan inquires about where the behemoth is going, Bastulin Captain reveals that, unless Bastu-Monster-Baby is tamed, it will head for and destroy Jackal City. Evan and Mona decide to calm their son, because "We don't care if they use technology! The people of this Jackal City are innocents!" With this, they leave Bastulin Captain's hut. Meanwhile, a pair of Technomancer gunships fly over the ocean, on course to Bastulinia. Suddenly, the pilot of one gunship signals to the other, due to having just seen Bastu-Monster-Baby. While the other pilot is confused and terrified, the first signals the Technomancer leader to let him know of their findings. The Techno leader, in response to being informed of "a big red humanoid... thing headed for Jackal City", gives his orders: "Kill it when it gets to the city. We'll be able to play hero." In response to this order, the two pilots set their gunships on course to Jackal City. Back on Bastulinia, Evan and Mona rush to Bastulinia Bay to find a giant footprint belonging to Bastu-Monster-Baby. The two use a Speed-up Blastulin to increase their speed, and dash across the ocean to Jackal City. In the city, a fisherman on the docks hears a rumbling. When he turns around to investigate it, he is shocked to find Bastu-Monster-Baby rising from the water. The fisherman narrowly avoids being crushed as the beast stomps its way onto the mainland. Evan and Mona arrive just after that, and they are quickly followed by the two Techno gunships from earlier. Bastu-Monster-Baby arrives in the city centre, causing a mass panic among the citizens. Just then, the Technomancer gunships arrive, and pledge over loudspeaker that "We shall deal with this beast of unknown origins!". The gunships fire lasers at the "beast", but they do not seem to affect him. The "beast" attempts to swipe at the gunships, but they dodge out of the way. Suddenly, Evan and Mona arrive, and are horrified to see Technos attacking their son. Angered and horrified, the two use Electric Blastulins to blow the gunships out of the sky. With the Technos dealt with, Evan and Mona set about calming their son. They try calling to him, but his advanced height prevents him from hearing them. While Evan ponders over what to do, Mona comes up with an idea. The two of them use Flare Blastulins to lure their son to a field where he cannot cause harm. When Bastu-Monster-Baby gets confused about his surroundings, Evan and Mona use a Tickle Blastulin to send the monster crashing to the ground. Now that he is lying down, Evan and Mona approach their son to offer kind and encouraging words. With his mood improved by this act of kindness, Bastu-Baby returns to his natural form, and the family head home to Bastulinia. The next day, on Bastulinia, Bastu-Baby attempts to do a Blastulin once more. He cannot decide if he wants to do a regular Fire Blastulin or a Blue Fire Blastulin, so he does both. He does the Blastulin hand gesture at the normal speed, and fires both Blastulins to create a green flame that incinerates the target he fired upon. Mona realises that Bastu-Baby has created a new type of Blastulin and congratulates him, to which Bastu-Baby responds by giggling happily. After the credits, a scene is shown of the Bastu-Monster-Baby-shaped crater in Jackal City's fields being used as a tourist attraction. Cast * Peter Opera - Evan Bastulin, Bastulin Captain * Iiw Opera - Mona Bastulin, Bastu-Monster-Baby (voice) * Bastu-Baby - Himself * Hafu Evans - Techno Leader, Bastu-Monster-Baby (motion capture) * Korgot of Earth - Techno Pilot 1 * Narmoto of Fire - Techno Pilot 2 Trivia Blastulins Used * Torch-Lighting Blastulin (NEW) * Empowering Blastulin (NEW) * Blue Fire Blastulin (not fired) * Sonic Blastulin * Speed-Up Blastulin (NEW) * Flare Blastulin (NEW) * Tickle Blastulin (NEW) * A green variety of the Fire Blastulin (NEW) Category:Opera TV Category:The Bastulins Category:The Bastulins Episodes Category:Opera TV Hero Universe